Amar
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: Había tanto amor en aquellos ojos grises al mirarle, tanta ternura en aquéllas palabras al hablarle, tanto cuidado y deseo en aquellos brazos al tocarle, que de nuevo, esos recuerdos se clavaron en su pecho dolorosamente... HxD!


**...AMAR...**

Seguía de pie en la entrada de la habitación, sin valor a dar un paso adentro, sin valor a ver lo que ya su mente imaginaba...

Un nudo se creo en su garganta mientras su estomago parecía contraerse, y con una sensación repentina de desesperación, corrió hasta el cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo boca abajo. Muerto...

No supo a que horas se hinco a su lado y le volvió para abrazarlo, tampoco cuando la sangre que manchaba la alfombra y el cuerpo, comenzó a manchar su camina, sus pantalones y sus manos, pero no le importo.

Algunos trataron de acercarse para convencerlo de soltar el cuerpo, de tranquilizarse, pero ninguno lo consiguió, y viendo el dolor que parecía contraer su rostro, se alejaron dejándole llorara a gusto, porque en algún momento, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro con libertad, al tiempo que se aferraba al cuerpo que comenzaba a perder el calor, quizás intentando infundirle un poco del suyo propio...

Pronto, le fue imposible seguir ocultando los sollozos, y apretando con mayor fuerza el cuerpo contra sí, cerro los ojos y recargo su rostro contra el platinado cabello, intentando percibir aquel aroma que había aprendido a distinguir tras el paso de los años, y que ya casi se había esfumado por completo...

- Lo siento... – logro murmurar con la voz quebrada por el torrente de emociones que le habían sobrepasado con demasiada rapidez, incluso su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo.

Demasiados pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza con rapidez, demasiados recuerdos que en algún tiempo habían sido los más felices, y en aquel momento se clavaban en él como filosos puñales, y quizás eso era lo peor, que le desgarraban, que lo lastimaban, pero no le mataban, y no pudo evitar pensar que se burlaban de él de aquella cruel manera, haciéndole sufrir sin ningún animo de dejarle morir, porque eso era lo único que quería, lo único que deseaba, porque no soportaba el dolor, porque se negaba a pensar que ahora estaba solo, porque no deseaba aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo...

- Por favor, abre los ojos... – le pidió alejándose apenas lo suficiente para poder observar aquel pálido rostro que ahora parecía cenizo – Te lo suplico... Abre los ojos... Draco... – pero aquellos parpados nunca se abrieron para dejar ver los hermosos ojos grises que durante años le habían cautivado como no había hecho nadie nunca, y sintiendo que algo en su interior se rompía, volvió a recargar su rostro contra el cabello platinado mientras nuevas lagrimas en compañía de sollozos, sacudían su cuerpo sin piedad.

**Flash Back**

Le había cubierto los ojos con una venda, y aunque se había sentido ansioso, había cumplido su palabra de no quitársela hasta que él se lo permitiera.

- Bien, hemos llegado – le anuncio quitándole la venda y retirándose hacía un lado, para que pudiera contemplar la mesa adornada con velas y flores, en la que sólo había dos sillas acomodadas una frente a la otra.

- Draco, es hermoso – le dijo contemplando la pequeña habitación agradablemente decorada, mientras sentía un extraño calorcito extendiéndose por su estomago.

- Me alegra que te guste – le aseguro Draco abrazándolo posesivo por la cintura, y besándolo con tanta ternura, que aunado a la sorpresa de aquella cena romántica, Harry pudo sentirse la persona más feliz del universo.

**End Flash Back**

Había tanto amor en aquellos ojos grises al mirarle, tanta ternura en aquéllas palabras al hablarle, tanto cuidado y deseo en aquellos brazos al tocarle, que de nuevo, esos recuerdos se clavaron en su pecho dolorosamente recordándole que lo había perdido para siempre, que no volvería a tener nada de eso, que se había quedado solo, que ya no estaría para abrazarle, para apoyarlo, apara animarlo, para consolarlo, para amarlo, y que él se quedaría ahí, con todo ese amor que ahora dolía, porque el dueño de todo eso que alguna vez había sido su mayor fuerza, ya no estaba...

- No me hagas esto... – le rogó con desesperación – Por favor no te mueras, Draco –

- Por favor Harry, levántate – reconoció la voz de Ron y también los intentos del pelirrojo por apartarlo, pero se negó, aferrándose con mayor fuerza, deseando quedarse a su lado hasta que cerrara los ojos presa del cansancio, rogando no volver a abrirlos nunca más...

- Harry, necesitas dejarlo, deben llevárselo... –

- ¡NO! – grito aferrándose con mayor fuerza si aquello era posible, negándose a escuchar a su amiga, he intentando obviar el hecho de que el cuerpo en sus brazos, comenzaba a notarse más frió que antes...

- Pero... –

- Déjalo Hermione – intervino la voz de Ron con una seriedad que no solía emplear con frecuencia – Salgamos un momento y dejémosle solo, después, yo regresare y me encargare de sacarlo... –

- Pero... –

- Vamos – y supo que Hermione no discutiría y seguiría a su marido. Muy en el fondo, agradeció que Ron hubiera comprendido...

- Ron... – murmuro levantando apenas la cara de el platinado cabello, para poder ver a su amigo que ya se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Si? – le pregunto el pelirrojo observándole con la ternura y el dolor que sólo los hermanos sienten por sus hermanos, y agradeció eso en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Quiere mucho a Hermione... Nunca... Nunca sabemos cuando puede ser la última vez que... Que podamos estar con alguien a quien queremos mucho... – le dijo, haciendo enormes esfuerzos para que la voz no se le quebrara demasiado al decir aquello, pero tenía que decírselo, Ron tenía que saberlo, tenía que recordarlo siempre – Nunca... Nunca esta de más que se lo recuerdes, que ella lo sepa siempre, así... Así... – pero no podía decir lo demás, la garganta se le cerraba impidiéndole seguir hablando, y Ron lo noto.

- No te preocupes amigo, nunca lo olvidare, pero también quiero que sepas que pese a todo, nosotros también te queremos mucho y estamos aquí contigo – le respondió, y después de sonreírle con algo de esfuerzo, cerro la puerta muy despacio, casi como si le estuviera dando tiempo a recapacitar.

- Gracias... – fue toda su respuesta, y supo que su amigo había escuchado, porque termino de cerrar la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Nadie supo lo que sucedió en aquella habitación, pero cuando entraron de nuevo, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se encontraban recostados en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro, y ambos muertos...

Sus amigos lloraron sus muertes, pero no demasiado, sabían que ambos eran felices en algún otro lugar en donde podrían estar juntos por la eternidad, y durante el resto de su vida, Ron Weasley cumplió la promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, sabiendo que en algún lugar, el ojiverde era tan feliz como él, y que ambos intentaban no olvidarlo...


End file.
